


Third Time's The Charm

by Minhyukkie13 (AlbaRoss13)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, I finished it in a few hour so..., NoRealPairing, this is more like a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaRoss13/pseuds/Minhyukkie13
Summary: Minhyuk has been feeling different towards the members, and Hoseok is his best option to find out what is happening with him.





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a drabble, I finished it in less than three hours so please do not expect it to be a big thing (?
> 
> I know I said the pairing is Wonhyuk (which is my otp), but actually they do not have a realationship in here. At least not yet, maybe if I find how to continue this... They can have one in the future (?
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so I'm so so sorry about any mistake in this story.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

There they were again. Minhyuk was trying this for the third time in less than a month and he was silently praying that Hoseok wouldn’t think it was weird. It surely was though, but he was still expecting the older boy not to realize what he has been trying to do for the last month.

 

Their comeback was a few weeks ago and now they were about to start their first world tour, all of them were really excited, so they have been celebrating it and partying every once in a while. Of course, they would do everything as low-key as they could as they knew they had an image to maintain. That night wasn’t different, so they were celebrating at home instead of going out. 

 

Most of them were already wasted from drinking too much; Hyungwoo was already asleep on the sofa, Hyungwon decided to sleep in his bedroom instead and Jooheon, Changkyun and Kihyun were talking non-sense just beside the unconscious body of their leader. Minhyuk knew they were drunk enough because Kihyun was acting very affectionate towards the older rapper, Kihyun wouldn’t be affectionate to anyone if he was sober.

 

Hoseok was sitting at the right side of Minhyuk and his cheeks were red because of the intoxication, he was laughing at almost everything the other members would say, Changkyung let out some really complex and long sentence in English and Hoseok was giggling even though he couldn’t understand it.

 

Minhyuk sighed; he didn’t like alcohol so he hadn’t been drinking. He was pretending he was just so he could go ahead with his plan which was getting information from the male sitting at his right side. Why? Because lately he had gotten a little obsessed with him or well, with men in general.

 

Minhyuk wasn’t gay; at least he thought it wasn’t like that, he was just curious. For the last four months he has been realizing many things. For example, the way he liked to see Hyungwoo abs and broad back, he would peck to the oldest member torso every time Hyungwoo wasn’t wearing any shirt; or the way he would stare to Changkyun’s butt once in a while. Also, he would like to see Hoseok rip his shirt open while performing at the concerts or watch him perform with Hyungwon and touch the other member. Plus, he has always loved to skinship with Jooheon who would be more than open to do so. 

 

Again, Minhyuk wasn’t gay, he was just curious because he was starting to feel a little different while watching/touching or just being around any of the members. So he just thought that Hoseok, being older than him and way more open minded and just open to speak than Hyungwoo was, would be a good man to try things out.

 

Of course, he didn’t say anything to the older boy, being scared to freak him out. But he has been trying to get _anything_ he could from Hoseok, he wasn’t sure about what he was looking for, maybe just a reaction, a word, a touch, something that would help him to get himself figured out. Because he wasn’t gay, but latelyhe has been thinking a lot about the possibility.

 

The first time he tried to get something from Hoseok was during a concert, Hoseok wasn’t wearing any shirt since it was ripped open during the performance in order to show his well built body to the fans. They went crazy of course, and Minhyuk’s heart went crazy as well when the older boy came behind the stage. Hoseok was sweating and it would highlight his abs and muscles even more if it was possible, his eyes looked wild, excited because of the adrenaline and the energy of performing on the stage. Minhyuk looked directly to his abs once Hoseok was close to him and handed the older guy a towel so he could clean and dry his sweat.

 

“That was wild!” –Minhyuk said, trying not to be so obvious about his eyes on the man’s torso.

 

“They are wild” –Hoseok replied with a smile, pointing out with his thumb to the crowd still screaming. He took the towel that Minhyuk was offering him, using it to dry the sweat on his face.

 

“You look… different.” –Minhyuk let out and then bit his lower lip, looking away, trying to be as casual as he could. He felt his cheeks turning red, so he mentally cursed himself. What was that? He was acting like a teenager in front of his crush.

 

“Do I?” –Hoseok asked back- “What’s different?”

 

“There’s something in the way you stare…” –Minhyuk replied, looking back to Hoseok as serious as he could, trying to redeem himself. He wasn’t a teenager and Hoseok definitely wasn’t his crush.

 

“Oh… Is that so?” –Hoseok said while raising an eyebrow and then let out a smirk. His stare was even wilder, still full of energy, and Minhyuk’s cheeks went red again. Hoseok laughed- “I’ll go change my clothes.” –Hoseok said and Minhyuk couldn’t find the words to ask him to stay, plus… It was his time to perform.

 

 

 

So after his first plan failed, Minhyuk had to carefully think about a more elaborated one and waited for the correct time to ask/say what he was thinking. It was two weeks later, while he was focused on playing ‘Outlast’ in his computer with other idols when Hoseok came into the room looking for the jacket Jooheon had borrowed from him.

 

“Guys, be right back!” –Minhyuk said to the other idols in the party and he could listen some of them complaining a little. He logged off the game and looked at Hoseok who was checking and messing around the closet, moving fabric and fabric of clothing.

 

“Where is it…?” –Hoseok let out with a low voice.

 

“Should be there, somewhere…” –Minhyuk lied, he already knew what Hoseok was looking for and he knew Jooheon gave the jacket to Hyungwon a few days before. 

 

Hoseok bent down so he could check in the drawers. Knowing Jooheon, he could have put it anywhere.

 

Minhyuk’s eyes went to Hoseok’s butt; he surely didn’t have to envy Changkyun’s at all. Hoseok was so conscious of his body that he probably already knew what jeans made his lower back look better.

 

“Those are some pretty jeans…” –Minhyuk said in a low voice so Hoseok couldn’t hear him. Of course, he had the luck of a rock so Hoseok heard him very well.

 

“Are you checking me out, Minhyuk?” –Hoseok asked, looking back at the white haired boy for a few seconds. Minhyuk’s face was red of embarrassment and Hoseok’s eyes went to the drawers again.

 

“I… What? No!”

 

“No?” –Hoseok asked back, this time he didn’t turn to face the younger member- “Well, just enjoy the view because I can’t find the fucking jacket anywhere.”

 

Minhyuk wanted to hide now, was Hoseok for real?- “No! I… Just… I wasn’t staring! I just-“

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Minhyuk closed his eyes as if doing so would make all the embarrassment to disappear. It did calm himself a little, maybe enough to ask what he has been planning to. But when he opened his eyes again, he had to shut his mouth with one of his hands to avoid screaming, Hoseok was just in front of him looking him right into the eye.

 

“You know where my jacket is, right?” –Hoseok asked with a really harsh and husky voice. Minhyuk bit his lower lip behind his hand, feeling the soft electricity running down his spine. Fuck.

 

“I…” –He tried to speak and Hoseok smiled because of his nervous voice, Minhyuk had to remain silent, afraid that his voice would shake if he continued speaking.

 

“You…?” –Hoseok said when Minhyuk didn’t continue. He was still talking with a low voice, his eyes went to Minhyuk’s hand covering his lips and he was about to add something when a new voice interrupted the moment.

 

“What are you guys doing?” 

 

Minhyuk cheeks turned red and he opened his eyes looking at Jooheon standing at the door.

 

“Trying to find my jacket.” –Hoseok simply replied, staring at the main rapper- “Are you going to give it back to me or…?”

 

“You didn’t look like you were trying to find anything.” –Jooheon said with his eyes on Minhyuk and his red face- “Yo… Are you alright?”

 

Minhyuk nodded, and Jooheon attention was on Hoseok again.

 

“Hyungwon has your jacket.”

 

“What?” –Hoseok said- “Why are you guys always stealing things from my wardrobe? You already have enough shit to use…” –The older said while walking out the room- “HYUNGWON!”

 

 

 

That way the second plan failed, so now Minhyuk was trying again. Hoseok was really good to have control over his actions when sober, he was usually a softy but when he was in the mood of playing he would do so, and Minhyuk didn’t know how to manage it; he would get nervous when that happened. Now that Hoseok was drunk, maybe he could be the one having control over the situation and that way he could have the answers he wanted. 

 

“Hyung…” –Minhyuk spoke with a soft voice while placing his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, he closed his eyes a little as if he was sleepy and poured his lower lip out so he could look adorable. Wow, he really should try to be an actor; he would talk to his manager later.

 

“Mmm?” –Hoseok mumbled with all his attention on the other guys, he didn’t react to Minhyuk’s closeness, being more than used to being touched by the other members, Minhyuk the most.

 

“I’m drunk… I want to go to sleep.” –Minhyuk said, one of his hands grabbing Hoseok’s shirt.- “Take me to bed please…”

 

“You’re drunk?” –Hoseok asked, looking at the white haired boy. The confusion drawn in his face.- “You don’t like to drink.”

 

“I thought it would be fun…” –Minhyuk said with a soft voice and got a little closer to Hoseok’s neck just so he could hide his face in it- “You always look like you’re having fun…” –He let out and he felt Hoseok getting a little tensed. Mmm… That was unusual.

 

“Right” –Hoseok said and talked loud enough for the rest to listen- “We’re going to bed.”

 

“Mm… Ok.” –Jooheon said looking at Hoseok and then his eyes went to Kihyun who was almost on top of him- “Yo careful where you touch, that’s my penis right there!” –Kihyun giggled and Jooheon grabbed his hand from where it landed by mistake.

 

“Good night, man.” –Changkyun said in his perfect English and Hoseok took one of Minhyuk’s arms, wrapping it around his shoulders. 

 

“You’re always so warm…” –Minhyuk whispered, still with his face in Hoseok’s neck. That wasn’t a lie; he liked to touch and smell Hoseok the most, because he was always warm and soft under his touch. He also liked to touch Hyungwoo, but the oldest was always hard under his hands since he had stronger muscles than Hoseok.

 

“I think you mean ‘hot’” –Hoseok automatically replied and Minhyuk bit his lower lip. Maybe the older boy wasn’t drunk enough after all.

Hoseok walked both of them to the room Minhyuk shared with the two rappers, and helped the younger boy to get in his bed. Minhyuk laid down and pretended to yawn.

 

“Are you comfortable?” –Hoseok asked, covering the body of the younger boy with one of the sheets. Minhyuk nodded with a little smile on his face, Hoseok now was being soft. That was the real Hoseok, and Minhyuk’s favorite. Hoseok smiled back and caressed Minhyuk’s forehead, brushing the white hair off his face.- “How do you feel?” –Hoseok asked and Minhyuk thought for a second.

 

“Sleepy.”

 

“How much did you drink?”

 

“Only three cups.” –Minhyuk replied and showed Hoseok four fingers instead. He didn’t even drink one, he pretended to do so but he would throw away the drink behind the sofa when he thought no one was watching him. Kihyun would kill him when he found out in the morning

.

“That’s not much” –Hoseok said- “You’ll be ok in the morning.”

 

“You’re not drunk.” –Minhyuk said then, even though Hoseok’s cheeks were a little red he wasn’t talking the way he would when someone was drunk.

 

Hoseok shook his head a little.- “Not really. I have high tolerance for alcohol; remember I used to party a lot.” –He said and Minhyuk poured out his lower lip, this time he wasn’t acting. His plan failed again- “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Ugh, I’m bad at this!” –Minhyuk said and then covered his face with both hands. 

 

Maybe he would need to try with another member? Hyungwoo wasn’t an option since getting any reaction from him was hard, Hyungwon was too bitchy to even try it, Jooheon would get scared too soon, Changkyun was just weird and, after seeing Kihyun drunk many times, Minhyuk was starting to think he was the one with _those_ tendencies, which meant trying with Kihyun was too risky. He was fucked.

 

“Bad at what?” –Hoseok asked. Minhyuk looked at him like he wanted to cry, Hoseok caressed his forehead again- “What’s wrong, puppy?”

 

Minhyuk smiled a little. After the fans would say that every member was like a certain animal, he and Hoseok would call each other like that. Hoseok was “rabbit” or “bunny” and Minhyuk was “puppy”, they just stopped after Hyungwon told them that it sounded like couple’s names.

 

“I had a plan but you’re not drunk so I failed, again.” –Minhyuk said. He couldn’t do anything else; any other member would help him with this.

 

“’Plan’?” –Hoseok repeated- “What kind of ‘plan’? Is it because now you like boys?”

 

Minhyuk’s eyes went wide open and his cheeks turned red. He choked with his own saliva and started coughing before speaking again.

 

“Wh- What?! I don’t like boys!” –Minhyuk replied and Hoseok let out a soft smile.

 

“Shh.. I noticed, it can be our secret, just stop yelling.”

 

Minhyuk looked at him with for a second, trying to find something to say that would save him. But Hoseok didn’t look mad or uneasy so Minhyuk looked away, still with red cheeks.- “What do you mean you noticed?”

 

Hoseok shrugged.- “I just know it. You notice when someone else like boys if you also like boys, I’ve been teasing you the last month I thought you would realize t-“

 

“YOU LIKE BOYS?” –Minhyuk yelled and Hoseok covered his mouth with his hands.

 

“God, there’s no doubt you’re a singer. They don’t need to know, I said it could be our secret!” 

 

Minhyuk was looking at him with wide open eyes and Hoseok sighed.

 

“I also like girls, not as much as boys but I also like them.” –Hoseok explained- “I noticed how you move around the rest of the members, you’re the only one who do such things, but lately it has been worse so I just figured out that maybe you were realizing that you were not acting so normal. I started to tease you to see if you would open up with me, but you have taken quite a lot of time to do so. I mean… A ‘plan’? Really?”

 

“Im.. Thmm…” –Minhyuk started to reply but Hoseok’s hands were still over his mouth. Hoseok let him go and Minhyuk glared at him- “I thought I was doing a good job hiding it!”

 

Hoseok laughed. – “You are. They don’t know about this, I’m the only one who noticed because... Well, I enjoy the same things.”

 

Minhyuk cheeks turned red again. Remembering all those times he would stare to Hoseok’s well built body. Did he notice that as well?

 

“I noticed.” –Hoseok said laughing- “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but judging by the look in your eyes… Yes, I noticed.”

 

“Well, fuck!”

 

Hoseok frowned a little. –“You’re not drunk either.”

 

Minhyuk hid his face behind his hands again; he was feeling so exposed…

 

“It can be our secret, I’m not telling them. Don’t worry.” –Hoseok said then- “I know how you feel, I also had to go through it when I was younger. There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s normal to like what you like, ok?”

 

“I don’t know how to look at you know! I’ve been staring and you know it!” –Minhyuk said, still covering his face. 

 

“I’ve been staring at you too, if that helps.” –Hoseok said.

 

“What?” –Minhyuk replied, looking through his long fingers at the older boy.

 

“Remember that time during ‘Stuck’ era? I said I was ‘stuck’ over your legs, that I liked them… I did even flirt a little with you back then; thankfully Jooheon was there to stop it. I know it made you feel uncomfortable, plus there was people watching, we were on camera.”

 

“Watching my legs is not the same as…“

 

“Staring at my butt last week?”

 

“Hoseok!” –Minhyuk yelled and Hoseok busted in laughter.

 

“Sorry, you just look so cute when you’re nervous!” –Hoseok replied- “Stop thinking about it too much, ok? You like what you like, whether you like girls or boys or both, you can’t control what you like. So it is ok.” –Hoseok got up from the bed and walked towards the door- “Good night, puppy.”

 

Minhyuk smiled, with red cheeks.- “Good night, bunny.”

 

Hoseok smiled back and opened the door, then looked back a Minhyuk with a smirk. He was a little surprised to find the younger boy checking him out again, so he raised a brow and coughed to get Minhyuk’s attention.

 

“By the way, Kihyun is only into boys.”

 

“KIHYUN WHAT?!”


End file.
